Harry the Warlock
by The Travel
Summary: What if Harry was taken in by a Blood Elf what if the Blood Elf teach Harry how to be a warlock watch out everyone Harry the warlock is coming (Harry x harem)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Blood Elf and the boy

A young boy curl up in a ball weeping for the pain to stop he had just been though a beating from his family the Dursleys hurt him because he have something they don't magic. And because of that they would beat him close to death every day he wish he could end. Just then a portal open under him and went through it.

{Azeroth, Slivermoon}

In the city of Slivermoon a young Blood Elf by the name Aerin was practicing a spell that would open portals to other realms.

"If can figure this portal thing out I can find different types of magic I would be unstoppable!"

Just then she saw a small boy coming out of the portal.

"What the?"

Aerin close the portal and walk to the boy when she got closer she saw that it was a human boy and that he was cover in bruises and cuts.

When the boy look at her he freaked out.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Harry ask

"I'm Aerin."

She then stick out her hand a cast a healing spell.

"What have you done!"

Aerin raise a brow all she was heal him "All I did was heal you."

"Don't my uncle doesn't like that!"

She didn't know what he mean until she realize he was talking about magic.

"Harry do you have magic?"

He nodded yes "My uncle, anut, and cousin beat the freakiness out of me"

When she heard this her eyes widened she have heard people not liking magic but to do this is unacceptable.

"Harry what you have is a gift those who told you are idiots"

"Really?"

She nodded as she gave Harry a drink once he drank he felt changes to his body he then look at a mirror and he saw he look like Aerin.

"Why do I look like you?" he asks

She smile and said "Your family treats like trash so I made a spell mix with my blood to make you into my son."

Harry began to cry when he heard that he hug her and said "Thank you!"

Aerin hug him back " There there mother here."


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Elf in Hogwarts

**Before the story could start I just wanted to somethings the first thing is that is from Harry Potter are from the books and movies, second there are some weapons, magic attacks, and other things are coming World of Warcraft world that I found on their wedsite or Wowhead there are going some weapons that I made up so the weapons from the WOW universe will be italic while the ones I made will blod, and lastly the harem are from Harry Potter, World of Warcraft, oc's, and more. Well that's it hope you enjoy this story and the others I wrote**

 **Also there are some things from Battle for Azeroth but this story takes place before that.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Blood Elf in Hogwarts

It has been many years since Harry became a Blood Elf and the son of Aerin and a Blood Elf. During his childhood, Aerin taught him everything about his new race the culture, the languages, history, and many more. When Harry was able to use magic in public without getting a beating he was happy that he wasn't called a freak. When heard that there were five different types of magic he was amazed he thought for a while on what kind of magic to do until he chooses the same magic that his mother, at first Aerin, didn't want Harry to become a Warlock because she feared that he would summon something that would kill him but after some convincing from some of her friends she agrees that her son would become a Warlock. During his training he kept hearing voices telling him that he was going to die by the unknown voice Aerin notice that there was something inside of her son, she, her minions, and her friends perform a ritual on Harry and found out there was a human soul inside of Harry. The human tries to attack everyone but with the power from Aerin and everyone else the human soul was destroy freeing Harry from the evil spirit and after that Harry quickly learned everything about being a Warlock until he was an expert of being a Warlock.

Right now Harry now eighteen years old was walking through the streets of Silvermoon City until he arrives at a house that was in the center of the city. Just then the door open and Aerin came out to greet her son.

"Harry your back, how did the escort mission go?"

"Mother...it went well me we safely escort Lord Lor'themar to and back from Orgrimmar, but should you be out here in your condition?"

"What are talking about?" she asked as Harry pointed to his mother's pregnant belly. During the years Aerin found love and soon became pregnant Harry was thrilled that he was going to an older sibling but worries for his mother's sake "Don't worry about me I can still use my magic in case some attacks and I have your father to protect me….speaking of which your father wanted to speak to you." Harry nodded and walk into where he saw his 'father'. Harry's father was different than others father...his father was a woman with red skin, long white hair, glowing green eyes, has two horns coming from her head, wearing demonic armor, a long tail, and hooves for feet, her name Anona and she's a Succubus. He still remembers how he accidentally her and how she began part of his life.

{Thirteen years ago}

Harry was trying to practice a new spell when all of sudden a portal appear. Harry didn't know how that happens, just then he saw a woman coming out of the portal.

"Oh my….what a cute little boy." the woman said

"Um..hi..my name is Harry."

The woman kneels down in front of Harry and was face to face with him and said: "Do you know what I am Harry?"

"You're a demon...a succubus." he said as the succubus grew a smile just then Aerin came into the room when Aerin saw the succubus she raise her staff and said "Leave my son alone demon! Or so help I will show you no mer-"

"Marry me!" the succubus said as she rushes to Aerin and grabs her hand. Both Aerin and Harry were surprised on what the succubus said and even more what she said next "I never seen a beautiful elf like you before, the names Anona please be my wife?"

"Um...Sure." Aerin said as she was lifted up the bridal style by Anona and then kiss her.

{End Flashback}

At first, Harry didn't trust her but after a while, he could see that Anona became a lovely 'husband' and a lovely 'father'. Right now Harry walks into the kitchen where he saw Anoa cooking dinner.

"Hello...father."

Anona turn around and saw her son, she rushes to him and gave him a hug "Harry!" she said, "Did you just got back?"

"Yes, the mission went goo-"

"Um Harry can you please come over here?" his mother asked as he headed to her, when he got there he saw a group of Blood Elves soldiers.  
"Um is there a reason your here?" Harry asked as the captain of the group walk forward.

"We're sorry to disturb you but we need your help," said the leader

"What's the problem?"

"A group of Alliance thugs had kidnapped a Troll druid by the Daku, the troll is the only one with diplomatic with the Zandalari Trolls if he dies then we lost any chances for an alliance with the Zandalari Empire!"

"And what do want me to do?"

"Well...we want to sneak into the camp and rescue Daku before it's too late."

Harry took a deep and then turn to his mother "I'm sorry mother but it seems I must off for another mission."

"Ok but make sure you come back for dinner," Aerin said as her son and the group of Blood Elves left the house and headed out to save the Troll.

{Nightfall}

The group has arrived at the enemy camp where for some reason there wasn't anyone guarding it.

"Is it just me or does this seem like a trap?" Harry asked

"We search the area and there are no one is guarding the camp, so go in a get the troll out of there." said the captain as Harry began to walk to the camp.

"So why did we asked this Warlock for help? Why not a rogue?" asked one of the members of the group.

"Because of his special ability." said the captain. The other members of the group didn't know until they saw Harry's body began to change his hair shorten, his glowing green eyes turn into not normal blue eyes, his long ears began to shrink until they look like human ears, and body shrink until his body looks like a child. When he was done changing everyone saw Harry turn from a Blood elf into a child around the age of ten.

"How did you do that?" the group asked

"I don't know? I have been able to do this since I was a kid." Harry said as he put on some glasses "But the thing I know is that can't really see without glasses" he then began to walk to the enemy camp. Once inside Harry eyes widen on what he saw, there were many dead Alliance soldiers everywhere. Their bodies cut open, organs all over the ground, and theirs faces Harry could see the horror they went through. Just as he was about to leave until he heard whimpering coming behind a couple of crates. He slowly walks to crates and saw a small boy around the age of eight he was covered in cuts and bruises.

Harry was taken back this boy reminds him when he was living with his aunt and uncle, he took a deep breath and asked "Hey are you ok? What happens here?" The boy look and Harry could see blood coming out of his eyes.

"Everyone died!" the boy said

"I could see that, but what happens? Did the troll did this?"

"No...if it wasn't for the troll I would be dead!" Harry was now confused if it wasn't the told than who "The one who did this was our commander." The boy then explains how their commander a priestess Night Elf by the name Fahrith Silentstrike found a necklace and since then her mind began to twist. When she heard that her own soldiers were planning to take the necklace when she sleeps she poison their drinks, when her soldiers began to drink they began to cough blood and when they were lying on the ground Fahrith brought out a dagger and slowly cut them open while saying 'This is for trying to take what is mine!' While the Night Elf was killing her own soldiers the Troll broke free and was about run until he noticed the boy who was badly hurt. He quickly hid the boy behind the crates, soon after he was attacked by Fahrith and was knocked out and was dragged out to of the tent. Just then Harry heard screaming coming outside the tent. He quickly rushes outside the tent and saw the Night Elf torturing Daku who was tied up.

"You tell me everything you know about G'huun!" the Night elf said as she slowly stabs into one of Daku's arms.

"I told you I don't know anything about this G'huun!? You're insane you killed your own men, and for what?" Daku said

"They were weak! They would be in the way!" she then took the dagger out and slowly place it near one of Daku's eye. Just before she could any Harry cast a Demonbolt and aim it straight at Fahrith chest killing her in seconds.

"What the heck is going on!?" Daku asked as he watches a young boy walking towards and then cut the ropes freeing him.

Harry quickly call the rest of the others that were hiding in the forest to come out. The Blood Elves rush to Harry only to see him standing over the lifeless body of the enemy leader "Well it seems you don't us...well done Harry."

"No problem just doing my job." Harry said as he gave a little bow

"Will someone tells me what is going on!?" Daku asked again

"Short version this Harry a Blood Elf that can turn into a human kid and sneak into the camp saved you."

"Well thank you for saving me, but there was another child in the tent is he ok?"

"He's in the tent still hiding." Harry said as he turns to the group and asked "The boy hiding behind some crates, can you guys find and heal the boy? Oh, and there are also dead bodies in there if you can put the bodies in something for them." The group nodded as they enter into the tent, meanwhile, Daku kneels in front of Fahrith lifeless body.

"During the day she was pure of heart by nightfall, she became a monster, what made into that thing?"

"The boy said that she found a necklace and since then her mind began to twist."

"A necklace?" Daku asked as Harry pointed to the necklace that was around the Nightelf neck. Daku was reaching out his hand and about to grab it until Harry stop him "What are you doing?"

"That necklace turn an innocent priestess into a bloodthirsty killer! So that means that the necklace has some demonic power!" Harry said as he summons an imp and asked it if can grab the necklace, the imp nodded and quickly grab the cruses necklace. Harry then grab the staff that once belong to Fahrith, the staff was black and purple, and on the tip, there was a large purple crystal with little crystals surrounding it.

"I heard about that staff." Daku said, "The Night Elf called it the _Lustrous Eventide_...she said she going to stab me with it!"

Harry then throw it to his imp and said "Well it's mine now!" he then turns to Daku "Well Daku it's been fun but I really need to head home." but just as he was about to turn back into his elf form a bolt of energy came out of the forest and hit him. As Harry fall down to the ground he could Daku battling against a couple of hooded figures until Harry's began to close but before they close Harry thought of one thing 'Crap...my parents are going to kill me!' his eyes close just then he heard someone trying to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and saw a small with orange wearing clothes that look like they been stitched up.

'Why is there a boy here?' he then notices he wasn't in the forest but in a train 'Why am I here!? Wait he isn't screaming so that means I'm in my human form! Ok, that's good, but how did I get here?' he then saw a note next to him, he quickly opens it and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_  
 _It is my deepest apologies that you were taken from your beloved Uncle and Aunt into a world of monsters. We were so happy that we were able to save and bring you back into our peaceful world. You may be asking yourself are you heading? Well, you are heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you'll be training in magic, there is also a competition between four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. And after your wonderful year of Hogwarts, you'll be sent back to your Uncle and Aunt until your next year at Hogwarts. I will enjoy seeing your progress during the years at Hogwarts._

 _Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry began to tear the note into pieces, he was enraged this man kidnapped him from his home, took him from his family. And to make things worse they were going to send to the people that hurt him before Aerin saved him. He was now beyond rage he was going to kill this Dumbledore until he heard someone said "Are you death!?" he turns his head and saw the boy looking at him with a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Harry asked

"I asked if there any room in here?" asked the orange hair boy

Harry looked around and saw that he was the only in the room he looks at the boy and asked "What do you think?" The boy took a deep and took a seat next to Harry.

"My name is Ron Weasley," he said as stick out his hand.

"Well then my name is Harry." as he the shook Ron's hand he could see his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Your Harry Potter!? The boy who-"

"It's Harry Zinrie!" Harry yelled as was enraged by that last name for he was a Potter anymore, he then notices a rat walking on Ron's "What is that?"

"Oh this is my familiar Scabbers, what about your familiar?"

Harry didn't know what to say until a cat appears next to him "This is my familiar...Tom." once Ron saw the cat he was screaming at Harry to get rid of the cat because it would eat Scabbers. When Harry said no Ron quickly grab his rat and ran out of the room calling him a monster.

'Ha! What an idiot! But that rat...I can sense that's a human. I wonder if going to be a problem?'

"Excuse me?" Harry lookup and saw a girl around the same age as the orange haired boy, she has long brown hair, brown eyes, and better clothes than the boy was wearing.

"Yes? What can I help with?"

"A boy by the Neville is looking for his frog, do you know where it is?"

"Sorry but no I have not seen any frogs," he said as the girl took a seat across from him and stick out her hand. "Hermione Granger a pleasure!" Harry shook her hand and told her his name, however when he told her his name he could see her eyes widen "Your Harry Po-" Harry quickly cover her mouth before she says anything else.

"My name is Harry Zinrie! Got it!?" he asked as Hermione nodded. Soon after lay down and began to sleep until the train stop. Once Harry got out he and others were stopped by a very tall and hairy man by the name Hagrid. He then led them towards some boats which headed to the castle. Inside they met by an old woman who was named Professor Minerva McGonagall, she told them that they would enter into the main hall and be sorted into the four houses that Harry read about. But before they could enter a boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

"It's true then! What they saying on the train….Harry has come to Hogwarts." said the blonde hair as students began to talk to each other while Harry to a deep breath and began to walk away only to stop by the boy and his two goons "This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" Draco was about to say something about his family is better than others, Harry didn't listen and walk away.

"Sorry but I don't talk to people with sticks up there ass….so tell your goons to help you to remove that stick in your butt and leave me alone!" Harry then walk into the main hall with the other students right behind him. Once they enter they were standing in front of teachers and the headmaster Dumbledore. Harry angry grew when he saw the man who took him from his home and family he was going to attack him, but he stops himself because of a few things. The first thing was that he was outnumbered so even he did kill Dumbledore he would be killed by teachers and/or students, second is that he didn't have enough power he could still use some spells but since he didn't have his staff his power drop, and third is that he didn't know where he is even if he escapes he didn't know where to run or hide to. While he was thinking he felt someone tapping on his shoulder he turn his head and saw it was Hermione.

"Harry it's your turn." she said

"My turn for what?"

"The Sorting Hat...it's going to tell you in which house your going to be in."

"Um ok...quick question which house is Ron and Draco are in?"

"Well Draco is in Slytherin and Ron is in Gryffindor the same one that Dumbledore was in," Harry said thanks and walk towards to Professor Minerva McGonagall where she places the hat on him. When the hat was on him it surprised him when it began to talk "Hhmmm...difficult...very difficult. Plenty of courage I see not bad mind either there's talent oh yes and a first to prove yourself, but where to put you?"

"Listen talking hat thing I don't want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin! The reason why is because they're a boy with a stick up his butt in Slytherin! And there an annoying boy and old fucker in Gryffindor! So please sent me into one of the two other houses!"

"Grrrr...fine!" the Sorting Hat said, "You shall be in RAVENCLAW!" The members of Ravenclaw cheers for Harry as he began to walk towards them. Once after the everyone was sorted into their houses they began to have feast, soon after Harry and rest of Ravenclaw walk to there dorm where everyone went to sleep except for Harry who was laying in his new bed trying to figure out how he going to back home, just then he notices Tom jumping onto his bed.

"You can turn back into your true form," he said as his cat began to turn into his imp.

"How did you know it was me master?" the imp asked

"I can sense your demonic energy from earlier it's good to see you, did you bring anything that would help" The Imp summon out two things first was the necklace that turns Fahrith into an insane killer and the second was the staff she use "Keep the necklace hidden I don't anyone finding it and turn into a killer, and I can't use that staff because it's drench in the light so put that away as well." The Imp nodded again and unsummon the items and turn back into a cat. And soon both of them fell asleep trying to deal with this new problem.


End file.
